It is well known that most of the crude is heavy and the handling and transportation of these is a complicated issue, which involves high costs. In addition, to extract crude from an oil well, usually extracted first light crude or less heavy, leaving the final extraction of crude heavy, extra heavy and ultra heavy, so, with the passage of time the trend towards how ruling the latter, will be higher. Now, to improve the extraction of crude oil, many wells are assisted by injecting dry steam or water to promote an improvement in the production of oil wells, however, causing crude oil containing one higher percentage of water to the be removed, what it ends up turning into a complication. An aspect of the present invention, is to avoid the current practice of heating of crude oil during all processes of handling or transportation of this until it is used or stored, in turn, help enhance the methods of disposal of the crude water (both congenital and added).
Crude oil is a hydrocarbon normally high viscosity that requires temperature between 50° C.-80° C. to pump it or transport it from the source to its final destination. In the majority of occasions, chemicals flow improvers are used for the facilitation of this work.
Now, in regards to the water contained in the crude oil, both congenital and added, the percentages can occur practically in any proportion (from 10% or less, up to 70% or more).
What is sought with the present invention is to eliminate or significantly reduce many of the costs involving the heating of crude oil and the use of chemical products for improvement of flow or dehydration (emulsion breakers), while the same processes become more efficient.
Keep warm crude during all line transport, storage tanks and chemicals flow and dehydrators improvers, involves a considerable cost. Add to this the penalty for exceeding the maximum percentage of water and salt allowed as an international standard for selling oil and the decline for crude oil that is left in the tanks; Since the heating methods cannot ensure provide heat to the entire contents of the tanks. You can understand that the figure rises, but we are certain that can greatly be reduced through the use of the present invention.